12 June 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-06-12 ; Comments Sessions *Liars, #1. Recorded 2002-04-14. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bellrays - 'Heat Cage (Lp - Meet The Bellrays)' (Poptones/Telstar) *Coti - 'M Key (Ep - Coti)' (Vibrant Music) *Liars - 'Catchy Like Brains On Gangs' (Peel Session) *David Jack - 'Thank The Lucky Stars (Lp - Texture Freak)' (Kfm) :(JP: 'Well, I seem to have mis-timed almost every record in the show so far: at this rate we'll be finished by about 11.30.') *Guided By Voices - 'Christian Animation Torch Carriers (Lp - Universal Truths And Cycles)' (Matador) *Val Bennett - 'Spanish Harlem (Lp - Tighten Up)' (Trojan) *Partners In Rhyme - 'From The Underground (Lp - The Sound Of Famtree Recordings Vol 1)' (Famtree) *Gerty Farish - 'Time Banjo Champ (Lp - Tiny Band)' (Loaded) *Liars - 'Loose Nuts On The Velodrome' (Peel Session) *Orchestre Phenomene - 'Fatu (7")' (Editions Zigo) *Breeders - 'Sinister Foxxx (Lp - Title Tk)' (4ad) *Troy Gregory & The Wild Bunch - 'Dealin' In Death And Stealin' In The Name Of The Lord (LP - Sybil)' (Fall Of Rome) *Sadies - 'The Curdled Journey (7")' (Mint) *Deacon Boombastardizer - 'Electric Pantyhose (Lp - Welcome To My World)' (Irritant) :(JP: 'Another one from Liars. You notice that I'm very carefully saying Liars rather than The Liars. I don't know whether this is right or not, to be perfectly honest with you. The name did seem familiar to me, and I just went into the back of the house, and I've got a couple of LPs by some people called Liar, perhaps I should have checked this out, from the late 1970s. You don't want to hear those, do you? Not at the moment, perhaps some other time.') *Liars - 'The Pillars Were Hollow And Filled With Candy So We Tore Them Down ' (Peel Session) *Liar - 'Straight From The Hip Kid (Lp - Straight From The Hip)' (Decca) *Original Memphis Five - 'That Red Headed Girl' (Actuelle) (Pig's Big 78 2002) *Wave Runner - 'Defender Stargate (Demo)' (Wave Runner) *Be Bop Deluxe - 'Third Floor Heaven (Lp - Tremulous Antenna) ' (Hux) *Capleton & Morgan Heritage - 'Behold (7")' (Kickin') *CLouddead - 'Bike (1:Dead Dog) (Lp - Sampler Vol 3)' (Mush) *Miss Black America - 'Talk Hard (Cd Single)' (Integrity) *Liars - 'Mr. You're On Fire, Mr.' (Peel Session) *Caretaker - 'On The Edge Of Breakdown (Lp - A Stairway To The Stars)' (V/Vm Test) *Caroline Martin - 'A Doubting Song From A Dog (Demo)' (White Label) *Samurai Seven - 'Amateur Photographer (Lp - Le Sport)' (Rotator) *Pump Panel (Adam Beyer & Lenk Rmx.) - 'Ego Acid (Ep - Ego Acid Remixes)' (Primate) *Liars - 'We're Still Young Enough To Lay Face Down In Front Of The Speakers ' (Peel Session) *Fairport Convention - 'Percy's Song (Boxed Set - Fairport Unconventional)' (Free Reed) *Pranksterz - 'This Is It.. Is It? (12")' (Pranksterz) File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20020612 *b) John Peel (Liars Session) 14.04.02 ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 00:06:57, 00:02:11, 00:05:16, 00:03:14, 00:03:58 ;Other *b) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel 2001-12 *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online